Noxon Demon
The Noxon demons, Pator and Rondok, are low-level demons who, in the Season 8 episodes Generation Hex and The Torn Identity, were genetically modified demons that were experimented on by other demons, which resulted in them being indestructible. When Leo was a teacher at Magic School, he caught the Noxons and experimented on them in class with his students. When Leo was "put on ice" - cryogenically frozen by Burke and taken by the Angel of Destiny - the Noxons escaped and sought revenge trying to kill Leo and all his students. They are successful in killing all the students but two students named Ryan and Jen. The two go to the Halliwell Manor in search of Leo, only to find Piper Halliwell with Billie and Christy Jenkins. Piper and the students think of a plan to vanquish the Noxons once and for all but The Triad get there first. They tell The Noxons to kill Christy's parents because they were getting in the way of the ultimate power. They do so, leaving Billie and Christy in tears. At the students' suggestion, Piper and the students throw a potion at one of the Noxons and banish him to the Astral Plane, trapping him in a state of permanent vanquish. The other one gets away. (Generation Hex) One week later, after the funeral for Helen and Carl Jenkins, Piper and Paige orb to the Noxons but Christy jumps the orb. Piper wants to question the Noxon in order to get Leo back but all Christy wants is revenge. Christy throws a potion at him and is about to send him to the Astral Plane as well when Piper uses molecular combustion on her lightly. The Noxon escapes and Christy is enraged. Later, The Charmed Ones, Billie and Christy find the Noxon again. Christy channels her pyrokinesis through Billie's projection, causing the Noxon to heat up from the inside and blow up. Piper and her sisters are stunned, and realize that the ultimate power may have been right in front of them all along. (The Torn Identity) Appendices 's pseudo-Book of Shadows]] Noxon Demons :Viciously tempered, these low-level minions are often used as :shock-troops or assassins by more powerful demons. Use the :following potion vanquish: Mix the following herbs- :hemlock, wolf'sbane, Sumac petals and Imp powder. Spells To find a Demon (Used to find a Noxon) :Ancient powers, we summon thee, :we the Power of Three, :and seek your help in finding, :the demon who is in hiding. To Banish a Demon to the Astral Plane (Used on the Noxon Demons) ::Piper and the Magic School students used a potion to distract the Noxons, trying to vanquish him. Midst this vanquish they said this spell. :Demon of Fire, Demon of Pain, :I banish you to the Astral Plane! Notes * The drawing of the Noxon demons in the book resembles the demons Nomed and Zohar more then it does the Noxons. Nomed and Zohar helped the Charmed Ones in Kill Billie Vol. 2. Appearances The Noxons appeared in a total of 2 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 8 :Generation Hex :The Torn Identity Noxons Noxons Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Characters